Your Body is a Wonderland
by JustBeAQueen
Summary: Song-fic that's kind of PWP  definitely P, kind of WP . Schmoopy, fluffy, romantic Brian; he's very high and thinking of his Sunshine. When Justin comes home it becomes a hot, steamy romp in the proverbial hay. Post-series.


**Author's Note:** Slight warning: there might be something in here that might seem disgusting to some of you, but if you watched the show and know anything about gay sex... and if you're on this website reading rated M stories, that tells me you do, then it shouldn't be weird at all. But I wanted to mention that anyway, just in case it seems a bit of a surprise.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own QAF, characters, show, songs, lyrics, nothing... damnit! BTW, lyrics are in italics. This story is told from Brian's POV.

* * *

Sitting here waiting for Justin… my Sunshine, sitting…

_Sittin' on the dock of the bay, watchin' the tide roll away, I'm just sittin' on the dock of the bay wasting time… sittin' here resting my bones, and this loneliness won't leave me alone._

Where'd that come from… haven't heard that song in a while. So, just waiting…

_So we keep waiting, waiting on the world to change, we keep on waiting, waiting on the world to change_

Damnit… waiting on Sunshine, while I'm sifting through my thoughts and dreams and clouds and smokiness, sliding through memories and away into…

_Slip slidin' away, slip slidin' away… you know you're near your destination the more your slip slidin' away_

Hmm… Simon and Garfunkel, cool band, before my time (shut up… they were)… great songs, so much meaning, depth, emotion…

_I have no need of friendship; friendship causes pain. It's laughter and it's loving I disdain. I am a rock, I am an island… And a rock feels no pain; And an island never cries._

Well that's fucking depressing. Although I guess it wasn't too long ago that I was like that… too much like that, fuck. Can't believe I was ever that lonely and delusional. I know, surprise, surprise, Brian Kinney is admitting to being delusional and lonely. I needed someone, we all need somebody, I guess.

_We all need somebody to lean on, Lean on me when you're not strong, And I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on, For it won't be long till I'm gonna need Somebody to lean on._

Why does my mind keep wandering to older songs, and songs I don't even listen to, at least not ones I'd choose. Many don't know this, but I love music, all kinds of music… Actually I think only Justin knows I love music that much. I'll listen to anything, at least once, and while I believe a lot of CD's looks like clutter, it doesn't mean I don't have them, I just don't have them out… okay it's not so much that it's messy, but if anyone saw the number of CD's I owned that would totally change their opinion of me.

Although I don't really care about that much anymore; Justin definitely changed me. No, wait, I changed, but, like I've said before, and I'll say it again, I changed, me, but I did it for the person I love. And I do love him, more than anyone could possibly think I could, more than I thought I could. Don't get me wrong, I love Gus, he's my son, and I'll be damned if he isn't the greatest thing that's ever happened to me… second only to Justin. The fact that they both came into my life on the same night. I don't believe in God (I know, shocking… but so true), a higher power, supreme being, fate, destiny or whatever the fuck else you want to call it, but I don't think that was pure coincidence.

Or maybe it's just the pot talking. I have considerably cut back on recreational drugs, and drinking actually, since, well, since I'm being honest and I'm the only one here, I'll admit this. Since my "trip to Ibiza," and yes, I call it that even in my own head, and you can't make me call it something else. So Ibiza, yeah, since then, way less drugs and alcohol (and tricking, too, in all honesty, although it did pick up at times, that if I thought long and hard *grin* about it might coincide with Justin not being here). Then with the bombing… way less of all that. Even once Justin went to New York (I'm not going there, dark times those were and I have no wish to relive those months, thank whoever the fuck Justin never gave up), I still kept the whole former Brian fucking Kinney façade to a minimum. Course I also went out a lot less.

It's funny how clubbing and going to bars loses its appeal when you no longer want the drugs, drinks or men. Now, don't get me wrong, I certainly didn't completely cut them out, I still am Brian Kinney, and a fucking successful gay man. Tricking was the hardest to do and give up (if that makes any sense; I didn't want it, at all, but felt I needed it), then Justin came back. He'd been gone a few months, I decided to cut all ties. It was easier that way… ha fucking ha. Easier for who or what I don't remember, but believe you me it WAS NOT easier! I'm not gonna go into all the details, mainly cause I don't know many of them. And at the moment I'm really high and it's amazing I can think clearly enough to remember what I am remembering, you know?

Anywho… what was I talking about? Oh, yeah, Justin, Sunshine…

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day, When it's cold outside, I've got the month of May, I guess you'd say, What can make me feel this way? _

"HA!" That's too fuckin' funny… My girl… hahaha… oh god, I can't believe that's the song I thought of. Justin is definitely not a fucking girl…ewwww! Tried that once, try not to think about it again. Never getting that drunk again! At least I can use college as an excuse at the time and the fact that I knew her and liked her (not like that you moron…again, ewww!).

Okay, where was I? Oh yeah, Justin, came back from New York, and boy did he come, again and again, and… you get the idea. I got to ask him about his whole decision process one day. I was so fucking happy to see him and hear that he was coming back (after he mentioned his agent and first couple shows lined up – I wanted him to be something in the art world before he decided to come back). So, I think that's it, I'm just waiting for Justin to get home. He's… where the fuck is he anyway… it's Sunday… and I've got my annual physical (blood test and whatever else the doc's gotta do to prove that I'm, you know, healthy, still, no return, no…need for a return "trip to Ibiza") tomorrow. Hence the pot and beam which I am happily and steadily ingesting at the moment. Oh, it'll be gone from my system come tomorrow, but right now, I am floating and not thinking… okay, not worrying… shit, fuck, okay, fine, I'm at least not freaking out, okay? Happy?

Fuck, where the fuck is Justin… it's always so much fun to get high with him. He can hold his liquor great, but give him a joint, and he's fuckin' goofy, and can be talked into anything…

*smile, big fuckin' smile*… and I do mean anything. Now anything stronger than pot and we probably wouldn't remember come *chuckle* morning, but with pot… we remember. And it's never awkward… I love that about him, I love him. He's so wonderful, smart, sexy, fucking hot, amazing in bed (on the floor, table, couch, Babylon, bathroom, shower…), talented, gifted, always makes me laugh, I always want to smile when I'm with him. I can't help it, he's truly Sunshine, he lights up the fucking room…

_When I see you smile, I can face the world, you know I can do anything, When I see you smile, I see a ray of light, I see it shining right through the rain, When I see you smile, baby when I see you smile at me_

Okay, I think that was enough sentiment for the day… But I still can't wait for Justin to come home from… Daphne's right, he went out with Daphne… don't remember why. Those two have the weirdest, but closest friendship I think I've ever seen. Even when Justin was in New York, she would purposely come see me. Course now I know she was reporting to Justin, she would never stay really long, just enough to make sure I was okay, then (as I've been told now) tell Justin how I looked, which was apparently different from what I thought she saw. She's as good at reading me as he is. Weird, but all the things he's been through, we've been through, all the times she was there when I wasn't… I'm glad they have each other.

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way, Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's DOA, It's like you're always stuck in second gear, When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but…I'll be there for you, When the rain starts to pour, I'll be there for you, Like I've been there before, I'll be there for you, 'Cuz you're there for me too..._

Friends… really, that's where my mind went? I never even watched that fucking show. Okay, so maybe once in a while, when someone else was watching it I'd stop and watch. What can I say, Joey was hot, if only he never spoke, although he was fucking funny. There was definitely more behind the scenes between he and Chandler, bromance my ass (what a fucking stupid word). And I totally think Rachel and Phoebe had something going on at one point. Not that I have any interest in lesbian twat, whatsoever, but there were times I saw it. The producers just couldn't do anything about it… now if Friends was on Showtime or HBO (or skinemax *smile*) that would have worked.

Fuck, I need some fucking music. For all the bull shit I tell people they need, when they really don't, and all the money companies are willing to pay me to tell people what crap they don't need to buy, I do love modern technology. I don't need to go find the CD's in the storage room anymore cause they're all stored digitally and connected to my kick-ass in-house sound system that plays on the best speakers, through the best amplifier and the best digital audio device money can buy. Okay, well maybe not that much. You should see how much some of those fucking systems cost. I mean, you would think I would know, but why someone would pay the cost of a house (that's right, the cost of an actual house, with land) for a sound system is beyond me. I like the top of the line, but that's ridiculous.

There's only one problem with the system we've got… it's got everything, and I mean everything on it. All my music, all Justin's music, and even some crap that Daphne likes, for when she's over here.

_We got the afternoon__  
__You got this room for two__  
__One thing I've left to do__  
__Discover me__  
__Discovering you_

Case in point… crap, I dropped the remote… where the fuck is it?

_One mile to every inch of__  
__Your skin like porcelain__  
__One pair of candy lips and__  
__Your bubblegum tongue_

Huh… never actually listened to this song, just thought it was some hetero love song crap. Don't know about bubblegum, but porcelain skin… candy lips… this could so be applied to Justin.

_'Cause if you want love__  
__We'll make it__  
__Swimming a deep sea__  
__Of blankets__  
__Take all your big plans__  
__And break 'em__  
__This is bound to be a while__  
__Your body Is a wonderland__  
__Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)__  
__Your body Is a wonderland_

Okay… not love song, sex song. And I dare anyone not to hear that. Hetero's (and some stepford fags) might consider sex and love the same thing and love makes sex better… blah, blah, blah. I refuse to admit that love makes sex better, this is Justin and me, and our sex has always been fucking great. And when the mood strikes and we go from fucking (on any and every available surface) to making love (shut up) … I never would have thought it would have gotten that much better. Okay so maybe it's different, but this song is still about sex.

_Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face__  
__I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase__  
__You tell me where to go and__  
__Though I might leave to find it__  
__I'll never let your head hit the bed__  
__Without my hand behind it_

Yep, definitely sex… I love the way Justin crawls into bed, towards the pillowcase, after I've undressed him… so fucking sexy. With his perfect bubble butt just begging me to grab it and slam into him hard and fast before he can even brace himself. But there's something about watching his face, seeing the lust and love in his eyes while fucking, while making love…

_You want love?__  
__We'll make it__  
__Swimming a deep sea__  
__Of blankets__  
__Take all your big plans__  
__And break 'em__  
__This is bound to be a while__  
__Your body Is a wonderland__  
__Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)__  
__Your body Is a wonderland__  
_

Fuck, where the fuck is Justin, who'd have thought that a het song could make me this fucking horny. No wonder why I never fucking listened to this song. Okay, so I know why I never listened to it, but this is hot…no mention of him or her in the song… interesting.

_Damn baby__  
__You frustrate me_

He can fucking say that again.

_I know you're mine all mine all mine__  
__But you look so good it hurts sometimes_

Shit, I've even thought that before.

_Your body Is a wonderland__  
__Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)__  
__Your body Is a wonderland__  
__Your body is a wonderland_

*front door opens and closes – locks*

"Honey, I'm home." *chuckle*

Twat, he always does that, every time he comes home and he knows I'm here. It's funny, at first it drove me nuts, but now… I think I'd miss it if he stopped.

I'm in the study, and he usually checks here first before heading upstairs to change (I know this because the couple times I was in our bedroom instead, I heard the study door slide open and closed before he came up), so I get up to meet him at the door.

God, he looks fucking hot. His slightly longer blond hair windswept and his cheeks are a bit rosy from the chilly wind, it's not quite winter, so no snow, but Fall is still fucking cold. And his eyes… the darkest, bluest eyes I've ever seen. Like drowning in a sapphire and topaz pool, so shiny and tempting, you'd never want to come up for air, and stay lost in their soul-searing depths forever. Hmm… maybe I should cut back on the pot when he's not here. And his smile, I fucking love his smile. My smile, only I get to see this smile, as we embrace each other like we haven't seen each other in months, when it's only been a few days.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too… You okay, Brian?"

I love it when he says my name. Sometimes I've thought I'd order everyone not to call me Brian cause I don't want anyone but Sunshine saying my name, but I love hearing it from his lips, his perfect mouth, his beautiful voice.

"I'm fine, Sunshine… great in fact, just been relaxin', chillin', singin', smokin', thinkin'…"

He looks a little confused, then moves a little to look into the room, and sniffs. He sees the bottle (half empty), the glass (all empty), the ash tray (rather full), and the room a bit smoky.

"I'd ask what's up, but I think I smell…mmmm… and feel (he grinds into me) *gasp*… what's up. What were you thinkin' before I came home Mr. Kinney?"

"I heard a song that made me think of you."

"Oh, you did, did you… and what song was that?"

"Don't really know the name, but I think it's something like the body being a wonderland… yeah, that's it: Your body is a wonderland."

"You heard that song, and thought of me? How…"

"Don't say romantic… have you heard the song… it's not about romance or love, it's about sex."

"True, but sex with the person you love."

"Swimming in a deep sea of blankets, hair falling in your face, crawling towards the pillowcase? Definitely a song about sex."

"Sounds like making love, and I know the song…sometimes… when I hear it… I think of you."

"Sunshine…"

"I know it's silly, but…"

"That's not what I was going say… I was going to say that that's what I heard when I thought of you… your skin like porcelain, one pair of candy lips and your bubble gum tongue."

He has a brief moment of speechless awe then attacks my lips. We both moan into each other's mouths. God, I fucking love kissing him. So soft, wet, warm, home… yes, home. He's home, he's my home. Fuck. He smells so good, feels even fucking better, tastes perfect. I pick him up by his perfect fucking ass. He wraps his legs around my waist. Our cocks pressed even harder together. He breaks the kiss for a moment to gasp "Brian," again, with my name…

"Say it again."

"Brian."

"Fuck… love it when you say my name."

"Brian…. Brian." He starts fucking chanting my name, over and over while we walk, slowly, to the couch. Why slowly? Because he's grinding into me while saying my name and I'd hate for us to come in our pants before we got to the main event.

I get to the sofa (it's a big fucking thing, I made sure of that when I picked it out, soft, very comfortable, exceedingly durable, and easy to clean) and kneel and lay down on top of him, while he's still wound around me. We both groan as our cocks are pushed into each other further. We can't help but grind into each other, humping, like fucking teenagers with no control. Not that this is unusual, I usually have no control where Justin is concerned.

"Fuck… Justin."

I grab his legs and unwind them and stand up fast – wow, dizzy, little too fast.

"Brian, you okay?"

"Fine, naked, I want skin and I want to fuck you and I don't want to rip your clothes."

He jumps about as fast as I had and starts stripping. I'm just standing, watching, he's so fucking sexy. His skin is like porcelain, one pair of candy lips and your bubble gum tongue.

"Brian," he says really low, and fuck, even fucking hotter when he looks like that. Like he's gonna devour me and I couldn't fucking think of a better way to be eaten…fuck.

"Justin."

He's naked, so beautiful… he walks toward me, and starts undressing… undressing? Oh, I must have stopped what I was doing to watch, who could blame me.

"Are you going to keep singing to me? That was fucking sexy."

Singing? "Singing?"

"Ever the romantic, you didn't know it was out loud, did you? … Porcelain skin, bubblegum tongue… ring a bell? You were singing."

He's about to kneel after undoing my pants, but I hold his arms to stop him, that's not what I want (at the moment)… "I know you're mine all mine all mine, But you look so good it hurts sometimes. Your body is a wonderland, your body is a wonderland."

Only Justin could get teary eyed when we're naked and about to fuck our brains out, on the other hand, even I (in my drug induced state and contrary to public opinion) know how ridiculously romantic that was.

"Brian…you…god, I love you so much…and I'm SO fucking glad I came home."

"And in fear of foregoing our evening festivities, which were both prepared for, for more romantic declarations of love and beauty… I'd rather basque naked and buried deep, with many hard, long strokes, in said love and beauty… all night long."

And with that I attack his lips and dive my tongue in his perfect mouth, fucking his mouth, through groans and moans. Hands gripping hard, his hands shoving my pants off of me. He grabs my cock and I have to pull away and gasp. I fucking love his hands on me. He doesn't move, just holds, and gently turns and pushes me so I'm sitting on the couch and he climbs on me, straddling my legs, all the while holding my cock and not separating our mouths at all. Did I mention he's fucking talented? And so talented when it comes to fucking.

I pull away for a moment, cause, let's face it, we need oxygen, fucking breathing, can't breath through the nose when your breathing so damn hard, from being so fucking hard with your lover pressed against your chest, cocks caught between bodies and hand, grinding with all your might against each other. So desperate to get off you forget for a moment you're not fucking him, your not balls deep in his beautiful tight hot ass that's the most perfect fucking ass you've ever been in, and you need it NOW like there's no tomorrow because right now it's just you and him and sex and lips and hands and fuck!

You pull back and lift him up a little by his hips, he gets it. He smirks, leans over to side table and pulls out the lube (yes, we have them all over… we do move them when Gus comes over). He squeezes some directly on my dick and I suck in my breath.

"It's cold."

He grins his sexy Sunshine grin "It'll warm up."

We both smirk at each other, and he leans in to kiss me again while he lifts up, grabs my dick and slides down on it, taking it in… so…fucking…slowly. Till I'm buried, finally, balls deep in…

"The hottest ass I've ever fucked…and definitely the only one I'll ever make love to."

He lifts his head up from licking my neck and looks straight in my eyes and holds that look. It's fucking amazing to see what's there, the eyes are truly the window to the soul: love, lust, trust, friendship, honesty, happiness, all of which I'm trying to show with my eyes. While holding his gaze he starts moving, but not up and down, but rocking, back and forth, grinding even harder. It's almost impossible to keep our eyes open, so much pleasure, such intense feelings…god damn…Justin is without a doubt the best lover I have ever had…and considering we're doing it raw…never again will I have, want or need any other… I don't want to say lover or partner, because there will never be another Justin. He's it, always has been, always will be. Never again will I need another body to release into, in any sense.

"I still… can't believe…you're fucking me…raw…Brian…"

"Had I known…how fucking…incredible…we would have done this…a long time ago…"

He stops moving and holds my face in his hands.

"I'm glad everything worked out the way it did." He squeezes his ass.

"Fuck!"

"I love you, Brian, I'm here and I'm never leaving again."

"Fuck Justin… I love you, too. And I'm never going to push you away again, nor will I ever leave."

"Good, now hold on."

Huh? I grad his hips, clearly my mind is lost in the moment since I don't know what he means. Holy fucking SHIT!

"JUSTIN!"

He starts bouncing, hard, fast, so deep, faster, harder, fuck…He wants hard and deep, I'll give him hard and deep. I grab his hips tighter and pull him off me and flip him on to the floor.

"Hands and knees…NOW."

"Fuck… Brian…"

He gets on his hands and knees, and I'm right there…And I dive back in, hard, fast and all the way.

"FUCK!"

"CHRIST!"

Then I start pounding him as hard and deep as I can possibly get, scraping his prostate every time I push in. He's gasping and groaning, as am I. In and out, over and over, ramming, slamming, I still hold on to one hip with one hand and use the other to reach around and grab his cock…till his hand hits it away.

"Don't need it… just keep fucking me…hard and fast."

Fuck, he always sounds so fucking sexy when he talks while I'm fucking him. I grab both hips and slam as hard and fast as possible, through gasps, and pants and groans and moans until we both shoot, our orgasms hard and powerful, hot and pour after pour… come covering the rug and in Justin's ass. I don't want to pull out, but I love looking at the come as it leaks back out. I love rubbing it in, licking it up, feeding it back to him, so that's what I do. I pull out, he groans at the discomfort (not of me pulling out, but he loves being full, we've played with plugs, he fucking loves it, and I've got to say, he's fucking hot looking a little wanton and horny all day long). I start rubbing the come all over his ass, and what a perfect fucking ass it is. He starts moaning, contented, yet getting more needy the more I rub his ass, his hole, stroke down to his balls. I slide one finger back in the very wet hole. I find his prostate (not that I need to look with all the practice I've had pounding and touching it over the years) and start rubbing it, slowly.

"Brian…fuck…you're gonna… make me hard… again."

"That's the idea, Sunshine…but this time I want to see you…roll over."

I pull my finger out as he slowly rolls over and looks at me with that same loving, adoring, but sexy, wanton, lustful look he had earlier. He uses one hand to start pulling at one of his nipples and his other hand to stroke his cock back to life.

"Fuck, Justin…so fucking hot…beautiful… mine."

"Yours…Brian…I want you inside me."

Shit…every time I feel in control, he always shows me it's him who's in control, always. With a look, a touch, a word, a phrase, a well placed stroke and I'm putty in his hands. I grab his legs and put them on my shoulders and slide in, slide home.

"Brian."

I just look at him and lean forward to kiss those perfect, reddened, kiss swollen lips. I lick them before poking inside and licking his tongue and then kissing him while I start sliding in and out, slowly. No need to rush, we've already come once, now it's just about being together, with each other, in each other (well maybe not quite in me… that's next), sharing each other's body the most enjoyable, pleasurable way imaginable.

And as much as I want to go slow, to worship his body and make love to him… no matter how we usually start out, it always seems to end fast… unless, I can prolong this, a while. So I slow down, stop moving, just lay on him, inside him. I kiss his mouth one last time, kiss his chin, lick down to his neck. I pull out a little, slowly, and lick down his chest. I lick and bite his nipples while slowly, ever so slowly pulling out and sliding back in. I slowly pull out while sliding my tongue down his chest.

"Brian…fuck…driving me… fucking…crazy."

I smile, I can't help it, I love when he loses it, can barely hold on. I lick down and down, bypass his cock and lick his balls. He's moaning, deep, long panting moans, just for me, because of me. I lick, slowly up his hard, red, dripping cock. He gasps and moans my name as I take it in my mouth. I moan around it, I fucking love how he tastes, and the fact that we fuck raw, there's never any fucking latex taste, fucking perfect. Not that the latex flavor ever bothered me, but not having it, not needing it, now the tastes are always all Justin. I grad his legs and hold them up and further open as I lick down his cock, his balls, then lick his hole. Even I moan at this.

"Bri….Brian…shit."

I lick over and over, faster with each stroke. I start fucking him with my tongue as fast and deep as I can get. Sometimes I feel like I can never get enough of him, his smell, his taste, his sounds…I know how to make this last longer. I sit up and let go of his legs. He groans and looks up.

"Brian? Why…fuck…why'd you stop?"

"I have an idea, don't move."

"Hadn't planned on it, can't really anyway, hurry back."

"Always."

I was gonna give him a quick kiss, but I don't think I'll be able to walk away after that, so I'll just stare a little, okay, going, going. If I don't do this now, I'll totally forget and just go back to fucking him. I walk over to my desk and grab the package that came in the mail a few weeks ago, I just keep forgetting to do anything with it. I don't think we've actually re-christened my study for a couple of months. I find the remote on the way back and pick a song… I know what I'm looking for. I heard it a few days ago and I wanted to do this then, but life, inevitably, gets in the way and I haven't been able to do this. I kneel back in front of Justin's open legs, sitting back a little. Cock still good and hard, but not quite throbbing anymore.

"You rarely play music to our fucking…what's gotten into you tonight?"

"Nothing yet *smirk* (he chuckles), just had this idea a few days ago, but I didn't get a chance to try it out… what's in the box, or the song I wanted to play for you."

"You're being awfully romantic this evening Mr. Kinney."

"Maybe earlier, but I'd hold off on the judgments until after you see what's coming *smile* Mr. Kinney."

"Brian *moan*…not romantic, what is it then… and what song did you have in mind."

I smile again, my tongue in cheek, standard Brian Kinney smirk. I open the box slowly and pull out what I had already checked out earlier (and installed batteries and cleaned it and everything). I show him what's in the box and his eyes go wide and his breathing becomes more struggled.

"You got it… the one we saw? How… when?"

"Patience Sunshine. I ordered it online and I thought now's the perfect opportunity to test it out. So you ready to give it a test ride?"

He laughs and moans at the same time and nods feverishly. I grab the lube from the sofa and lube up the vibrator plentifully. It's longer and thicker than both of us and I knew when Justin saw it in that store on Liberty he wanted it. He would never tell me, he lets me control the toys, but I can tell when he wants something. And it's so much fun to pleasure (and torment) him when he's under my control.

"Shall I start the music?"

"Uh huh."

Haven't even started and he already can't speak, he's just staring at the dildo, back and forth between it and me. Slightly smiling, panting a little, definitely excited, cock throbbing, so fucking sexy. I grab the remote and hit play.

_You let me violate you _

_You let me desecrate you _

_You let me penetrate you _

_You let me complicate you _

He laughs, deep and hard, enough to make his cock bounce and his muscles ripple.

"Ever the romantic."

We both chuckle at that, until I tap his hole with the dildo. "Uuuuh" I slowly push it in, inch by inch while he struggles to breath, but in a positive, life-affirming way. After it's in a few inches I stop.

_(Help me)_

_I broke apart my insides _

_(Help me)_

_I've got no soul to sell _

_(Help me)_

_The only thing that works for me _

_Help me get away from myself _

"You okay?"

He nods, eyes tight shut, face red, body flushed, cock throbbing like crazy. I jab his prostate at the next inch. "UUUH!"

_I wanna fuck you like an animal _

_I wanna feel you from the inside _

_I wanna fuck you like an animal _

_My whole existence is flawed _

_You get me closer to God _

I slide the dildo in and out in time with the music. It's fucking bizarre to fuck to a beat, but it's even hotter than it is weird, because this is Justin and he's…we've never used a dildo this big, he's fucking breathtaking. And I know I'm the only one that can make him so fucking turned on, wanton and begging, but usually I'm fucking him at the time, so to be able to sit back and watch his body and face, his struggle, his pleasure, his panting and moans and groans, unfuckingbelievable.

_You can have my isolation_

_you can have the hate that it brings _

_You can have my absence of faith_

_you can have my everything _

_(Help me)_

_Tear down my reason_

_(Help me)_

_It's your sex I can smell _

_(Help me)_

_You make me perfect _

_Help me become somebody else _

Then I push the button…on high! "AAAAH…OH GOD…FUCK…" And Justin starts moaning louder, longer, harder, moaning over and over again, legs fucking twitching, head rocking from side to side. I turn it down to low and start sliding it in and out, while I grab his cock in my other hand to jerk him off. "BRIAN…FUCK…SO….CLOSE."

_I wanna fuck you like an animal _

_I wanna feel you from the inside _

_I wanna fuck you like an animal _

_My whole existence is flawed _

_You get me closer to God _

Fuck, so fucking amazing. The power, the lust, the love, the absolute control I have over his pleasure and eventual orgasm. I know when we fuck it's amazing, but I've never, and I mean never, seen him lose it like this… fucking incredible. He can barely breathe he's panting and moaning so hard and so loud. I continue stroking his cock harder and faster, while I pound into his ass with the vibrator harder and faster, movements in concert with each other. God, look at his face, so fucking stunning and sexy. Watching the vibrator slide in and out, disappear and reappear, numbing my hand with the vibrations, I can only imagine how his prostate feels, and I know he can feel those vibrations in his cock and balls, too. Still moaning and panting and groaning and gasping, hands clenched, eyes tight shut, hips rutting up and down like he's being fucked within an inch of his life. Back arching as he gets close to coming, mouth wide open, desperate for more air. Still sliding the vibrator in and out, in and out, scraping and vibrating his sweet spot, still jerking his cock in time to fucking him with the big ass dildo.

_Through every forest, above the trees _

_Within my stomach, scraped off my knees _

_I drink the honey inside your hive _

_You are the reason I stay alive_

And he comes…hard, harder than I swear I've ever seen him come. I slow down my hand till I'm just holding his soft cock. I stop moving the vibrator so it's just sitting there. He's completely spent, but still panting a little because I haven't turned it off yet. We don't use vibrator's all that much, but I know, even when you've come as much as you possibly can and it almost hurts to have that vibrator on and massaging your prostate, it's really hard to turn it off and take it out. It's a pleasurable pain and welcomed burning to still feel it vibrating an extremely sensitive prostate, you want it to stop with all your heart, but desperately want it to continue, to never have that feeling stop, but you want to pull it out, but don't want to feel that empty. So I'm waiting, holding the vibrator there, moving it slowly, on the lowest setting, turning it around to change the affect.

"B….Bri….Brian…I can't…come…again…but…feels so…"

"I know Sunshine…you want it to stop, you want me to pull out, you don't to feel anymore, you want to collapse and drift in a sea of orgasmic bliss…but you don't want to be empty, you don't want to feel it leave you, you want to be full and vibrating forever."

"God, yes…so full…fuck…huge…"

He's still thrashing a little, breathing is becoming more regular, cock still soft, but fighting to come back to life.

"Okay…Brian…ummm…numb…I think."

I turn it off and slowly pull it out. He collapses, which would seem hard since he was already on the floor, but his legs, arms, tense body, head, everything…short of being dead.

"Wow…I don't think…I've ever come…that hard…and that many times…in that short period of time…that was some fuck…Christ…I don't think I'll be able to use my dick for a while…and that song…fucking perfect."

I just smile, my devious smile.

"Well if your dick doesn't want to work, then I guess it's a good thing we've got this vibrator, huh?"

"Huh?" He looks a little confused, then slowly I see the light go off and he starts grinning, a really big, shit-eating grin.

"I get to use that…on you?"

"You think you can handle that Sunshine?"

"Fuck, are you fucking shittin' me? … (lowers his voice) Lay down and roll over."

Fuck, I love it when he gets like this. Like he's a dom and I'm a sub, and he fucking knows it, and after watching him being fucked by that vibrator… fuck!


End file.
